


Revanche

by Downfall



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: D/s, Dark, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downfall/pseuds/Downfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recovering from the personality implanted by Bastila, Revan moves to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bastila."

She shifted in her sleep, the voice penetrating into her thoughts. It repeated again, more insistent, and she jerked upright.

"_Bastila_."

Bastila squinted against the harsh overhead lights. "What do you want..." The name she was about to speak died on her lips as she saw the embers glowing in the silhouette's eyes. She stretched out with the Force to pull her lightsaber to her, but it only clattered to the ground.

"Revan," the figure said, crouching to pick up the weapon. "Revan is the name you're looking for." Bastila made to lunge from her bed, but a hammer blow crushed her back down onto the mattress. She struggled to rise against it, but the pressure steadily increased, compressing her lungs. Her vision tunneled, and her struggles subsided.

"That's better," Revan said at last, pulling up a chair. Bastila found herself drawn to the leering, burning eyes. "You tried," Revan said at length, "to tame me."

"Revan, listen to me," she gasped. "Malak's attack left you for dead. I sought to save your life, and to give you a second chance at living. Without the corruption of the Dark Side."

"Quite generous of you. Quite...arrogant." Revan toyed with the lightsaber. "Did it never occur to you that my actions, my choices were my own to make? That what you called corruption was in fact self-determination?"

"No individual in their right mind would undertake your course," Bastila replied lowly. "You lost yourself. To battle, to rage. Whatever you call it. You used to be a great Jedi, Revan, now you are merely slave to your passions."

Revan chuckled. "Prophetic words. You see, the Jedi Order is just that: orderly, dogmatic, regimented. The Light Side of the Force draws its power from having everything in its place. You yourself..." Revan put the lightsaber on the bed, and let it roll down against Bastila's side, "...were emboldened by having the Council's support behind you. By knowing that in your _manipulations_ you were following orders."

"You had to be stopped. Your war tore the Republic asunder."

"If the Republic _could_ be torn asunder, then it deserved to be." Revan hissed. "But where you are strengthened by your precious Order, I am strengthened by something different. The Dark Side rewards those who dare to act and feel. I pity the Republic, for being so weak. I am disappointed in Malak, for failing to even kill me properly. But you," Revan's gloved hand encircled Bastila's throat, not choking but a firm symbol, "_I hate you_. You stripped away everything that made me myself; my passion, my ambition, my _will_."

"I gave you a second chance!" Bastila shouted back, struggling against the invisible restraint across her torso. "The Council wanted you dead, but I felt that a Jedi as great as you had been deserved another opportunity at life, free of the taint of the Dark Side!"

"The small delighting in bringing down the mighty. You left me a mewing Republic lackey. When I pieced together the meaning of our visions and the inconsistencies in your interpretations of events my _rage_ was unimaginable. Then, of course...there was this." Bastila's heart froze as Revan reached under her bed, and held up a long mask of ebon and crimson. "A trophy, of your conquest?"

"No," Bastila shook her head. "I had thought-"

"Lie to me no longer," Revan snapped, fixing the mask in place. "My _hatred_ for you makes me strong. With it I will sweep Malak aside and bring the Republic to heel." The Sith Lord leaned in, the mask weakly reflecting Bastila's struggles. "But I feel that I owe you a certain measure. You forced me to see the weakness of the Jedi dogma like never before. I will force you to see the power of the Dark Side like you have never conceived." A gloved hand slipped into her bedclothes, and Bastila gasped as it wedged between her legs.

"I will..." Bastila struggled "you know that I will never submit to you."

"I know. I know." Revan released Bastila's neck, choosing instead to stroke the sweat from her forehead. "You've already proven the fallacy of trying to completely rewrite a personality. I'm not going to burn you out." Tapping her forehead: "You'll stay right there. Trapped in the back of your own mind." Bastila screamed as azure Force lightening arced between Revan's fingers. The Sith Lord shifted over her, attention fully focusing on rending and re-weaving.

"Stop! Stop! Carth!"

"They're all involved in their own horrors." Bastila seized under the assault. "You'll take care of them later."

Screams echoed throughout the cabin, starting long and drawn-out before breaking into wracking gasps. Revan fought to keep Bastila's writhing body in place, but her quaking became too violent and she threw the Sith Lord back, tumbling off the bed and convulsing on the floor.

Revan stood over her, allowing minute arcs of Dark Side energy to discharge into the deck and bulkhead. Bastila doubled over, gasping for breath before subsiding. She became aware of the shadow over her, and wiping the blood-tears from her eyes, she struggled to her knees.

"What..." she asked, raising her arms and lacing her fingers behind her head, "what would you ask of me?"

Behind the ebon mask, Revan smiled. "Carth. Mission. Jolee and Zaalbar. Bring me their heads." Bastila bowed her forehead to the deckplate and rose, reaching for her lightsaber on the mattress. "No. Leave that with me. You'll earn the privilege to use that again."

Understanding shone in Bastila's eyes, and she bowed deeply. "Yes, my master."


	2. Chapter 2

Panxin Yan pounded up the ramp, half a dozen Jedi behind him. Sounds of battle echoed throughout the Starforge, and Panxin hoped that in finding Malak quickly, his strike team could bring a swift end to the Sith threat before they overwhelmed the Republic navy in space. Ahead he could sense a yawning chasm of darkness in the Force; it could only be Malak.

The Jedi reached the top of the stairs, drawing on the Force to catch their breath. A massive doorway loomed above, and before it knelt a woman clad in black robes. A lightsaber rested in her lap, and her hands were clasped behind her head. "Bastila?" Panxin asked, aghast at the paleness of her skin and the color of her robe. "Is that you?"

A ripple in the Force alerted him a moment before a troop of fallen Jedi appeared on the ramp behind them. "They're trying to get to Malak! Hold the high ground and they can't get past us!" Panxin yelled. "Bastila, to me!"

One of the dark Jedi, still wielding an emerald lightsaber, bellowed "Ahead! Ahead for Lord Malak!" The two groups clashed with screams and the electric sizzle of lightsabers and for a moment they seemed to be evenly matched, until Bastila chose to raise her voice.

"Stop!"

The command resonated through the air and through the Force, and drew the combatants short. She hadn't moved from her place on the deck, but her presence suddenly demanded attention. "My Master ordered that no one enter this chamber."

"Your master?" Panxin asked. "Who…?"

A smile of sensuous joy bloomed across Bastila's lips as she spoke the name. "Lord Revan."

Silence for a moment, the cacophony.

"Revan has already engaged the master…!"

"You mean the Dark Lords of the Sith are _together_…!"

Both factions, Jedi and Sith started towards the chamber, and Bastila came to her feet, lightsaber clenched in both hands. "My _Master_ ordered that _no one_ enter this chamber. I will not _allow_ it!"

"Aside, witch-!" one of the Sith shouted, trying to push past. Bastila grabbed his face in her hand, and twisted with the Force, exploding bone, blood and gray matter across his cohorts. Rage contorted her features and she lashed out with a fast kick that threw one of the Jedi back, severing her spine.

"Bastila, how can you-" Panxin started, his question interrupted by the sound of Bastila's lightsaber igniting, and the desperation of bringing his own up in an over-head block to stop her ferocious assault. She twisted the other blade around, severing his arm at the elbow and flinging a blast of lightening at a Jedi attempting to attack her from behind. Panxin fell to the ground too in shock to even scream as Bastila advanced on the other Jedi, sending surges of lightening through the man until his skin blackened and his only movement was the convulsions of the electricity.

Bastila offered no mercy. One of the Sith turned to flee and she leapt after him, lunging to drill the length of her lightsaber through the man's belly. A backhanded blow knocked the weapon from his hand, and she leered into his face as the light in his eyes began to fade. She straightened over the corpse and bellowed at the remaining Jedi and Sith, spit flying. "All of you! Now!" They faltered against her venom, but none had the chance to attack or flee: Bastila leapt into the crowd, her lightsaber flashing crimson.

In moments, she stood among corpses and body parts.

Satisfied, she extinguished her lightsaber and turned back to the doorway. She felt a tugging in her mind, a summons, and gestured the door open. A shock ran through her as she saw her master standing before the massive window that ringed the chamber, watching the battle in space. She approached slowly, carefully placing one foot directly in front of the other until she reached the stairs. Bastila fell forward as she ascended crawling up on hands and feet and upon reaching the top she settled on her knees, clasping her hands behind her head. Questions rose to her mouth, but she held her place until Revan spoke.

"I wish I could say that I was surprised," the Sith Lord intoned, turning slightly towards Bastila. In his hand he held Malak's head, the metal band that hid his missing jaw still in place. "He failed to kill me with complete surprise and the distraction of you Jedi. He was even less competent in person."

Bastila waited, and when Revan did not continue spoke up. "Are you unharmed , my master?"

"I am."

Relief bloomed in her stomach. "I did what you asked, master. Several Jedi and Sith attempted to intervene, and I slaughtered them all."

Revan finally turned fully towards her, the eyes behind the mask stunning Bastila into silence. "You expect praise?" She shook her head to deny any motive so selfish. "You believe that you serve in some minor capacity and you will be forgiven for your _transgressions_?"

"No master, no." Bastila bowed her forehead down until it touched metal and the tackiness of Malak's blood. She took a deep breath and projected her voice. "I…I hoped that by obeying you, I could demonstrate my…" Words failed her for a moment. "…my abject horror at my past actions, my regret, and my awe for and respect of your might." She closed her eyes and hoped that her meager words were able to convey what she felt.

"Make no mistake," Revan rumbled, "you've not come close to redeeming yourself for what you've forced against me." Bastila shivered at the mention of her betrayal. "However…your fanaticism has _impressed_ me. You may reward yourself."

"Oh thank you," Bastila gasped. She pulled open her robe, her hand stroking frantically along her slit. Her face and chest pressed against the deck and her breath began coming ragged; somewhere deep in her mind, the Bastila-that-had-been screamed that Revan could have such carnal control over her. Revan's Bastila heard her, and the despair triggered a brief, sharp spasm of pleasure.

Revan watched as Bastila rutted herself against her hand. The Sith Lord could hear Bastila-that-had-been's cries, as well as the slave's own desperate need. She let out a loud moan and brought her other hand back, penetrating herself with the fingers of one while wildly stroking herself with the other. "Master…" she wheedled. "Please…"

"It's your desperation that makes you strong," Revan rumbled. "Your passions."

"I need…my completion…" she panted. "Obedience entices me, but…but…" Bastila pressed her cheek against the deck again and redoubled her efforts. Revan stepped into her field of vision.

"But you need a true demonstration of my power." Revan placed Malak's head on the deck before her eyes, and Bastila felt a surge start inside her. She shuddered as it reverberated and built on itself before it became too much to contain, and Bastlia screamed. The echo of her orgasm rippled through the Force, giving momentary pause to the battle in space.

After a few moments she came back to herself and gazed up at Revan, a smile crossing her dazed features. Bastila pulled her slick hands from between her legs and half-crawled, half-dragged herself to Revan's feet. Reverently, she pressed her lips gently against the toe of the Sith Lord's boot. "Thank you," she breathed.

Revan nodded. "Now get up. I wish to see the Republic fleet annihilated. If you succeed in impressing me once more, I may allow you to reward yourself again."

A wicked grin crossed the fallen Jedi's face as she stumbled to the railing before the window. She wiped the last of Malak's blood from her face and cleaned her hand, the bitterness of the iron and the tang of her own fluid stirring her passion again. "Yes," she murmured. "Let them burn."


	3. Chapter 3

"Revan has relocated to Korriban, we know that much," Zez-Kai Ell said, glancing around the circle of assembled Jedi Masters. "The Sith attacks have abated for the time being, but it's only the ocean drawing up before a wave. Revan is organizing."

"The Republic fleet was decimated over the Star Forge. What's left is the various homeguards and a few ships that had been in for repairs." Kavar shook his head. "And Master Vandar killed. We were fools to commit everything to the assault on the Star Forge."

"The Sith continue to produce ships and weapons at an accelerated rate. The longer we wait, the greater the magnitude of their advantage over the Republic. We need decisive action. A strike team of Jedi could infiltrate Korriban and remove Revan as a threat." Lonna Vash said. Her poise was controlled, but anger flared in her voice.

"We must remember the Jedi Code, Lonna," Vrook Lamar spoke up. "Jedi do not assassinate."

The doors to the Council chamber slide open, and each of the Masters started as a deep shadow was thrown across the Force. Darth Revan strode into the chamber, carrying a double-bladed lightsaber. Attached to that lightsaber was a chain, which lead to the collar around Bastila's neck. The Sith Lord stopped at the edge of the circle suggested by the Jedi Master's half-moon of chairs but Bastila continued to the center of the circle, crawling until her chain came taunt. She knelt before the Masters, naked but for her collar, and raised her chin as she carefully placed one palm over the other against the back of her head.

"My master has traveled to Corusaunt for two reasons," she said, her voice strong. "First is to prove to the Council how futile your preparations for a true war against the Sith are. When compared to Darth Revan, Malak was but a rabid dog; dangerous, yet simple. No one on Corusaunt was aware of my master's presence until we entered this chamber. If he so chose, you would continue to be unaware."

Vash rose and ignited her lightsaber. The others quickly followed suit, but Revan's head shook disapprovingly. "Revan, in the name of the Republic you will come with us to stand trial."

"That would be unwise," Bastila breathed, her eyes fluttering. "My master has no desire to do combat now. If that were the intention, you would all be dead."

Ell and Vrook traded appraising looks. "Revan. What is the second reason for this…visit?" With a jerk of the wrist, Revan prompted Bastila to answer.

"My master also wishes that the Council know their place in the dawning era of the Republic," she said, gasping a bit until Revan allowed her slack. "You are to go underground. Flee, and from whatever secure, hidden bases you are to build your power and attempt to overthrow my master."

"You want us to overthrow you?" Vash scoffed. "Give me half the opportunity and I'll overthrow you right now."

"You don't understand," Bastila sneered. "You will-" she broke off and gasped for air as Revan grabbed hold of the ebon chain and jerked back sharply, pulling Bastila off her knees and keeping the short length high enough to deny her air.

"I learned many things from Bastila before I showed her the error of her ways." Revan said as the Council members shifted back uncomfortably. "Even with her current…disposition…she is a reminder of the degradation heaped upon me." Revan pointed to each of the Jedi in turn. "You will go forth into the galaxy and you will try to stop my regime. You will fail every time, but you will serve to remind me of the former indignities your engineered. And just as this one serves…" the Sith Lord lifted Bastila by her chokechain, even as she feebly struggled to breath, "…you will serve me as reminders of the past to kindle my rage. You will make me _strong_."

Revan let go of Bastila's chain and turned to leave. Gasping, she crawled to her hands and knees with a whispered "Thank you, master."

Kavar knelt beside the fallen Jedi. "Why do you thank him for this abuse? Stay with us, Bastila, we can protect you."

"No," Bastila smiled. "No, no one can protect against my master's power. I give thanks because everything, even something as precious as the air I breath is a privilege and a gift." Revan gave the chain a quick tug, and Bastila crawled after the Sith Lord, pausing only to say "You will recognize soon that my master does not make suggestions. You will all serve him. And I hope that you are as devoted to him as I."


End file.
